Talk:The Lady Grey Task Force
Best Task Force. Ever. This Task Force owns. That is all. -- Leandro 15:02, 27 June 2007 (EDT) :Aww man! I want to see what the "Weakend Hamidon" is like... and it's temporary power... and the Honoree... and Hro'Dotz(sp?)... and... and... it all! Kalon 02:39, 18 July 2007 (EDT) :I agree, this is a great task force. - Snorii 09:52, 14 September 2007 (EDT) Something doesn't seem right here In theory, Hero 1 led his team to the Rikti home world in November 2002. In The Lady Grey's task force, you rescue Infernia. Among other things, she says, "I'm sure dad kept the family place in Downtown Astoria." "When the Freedom Phalanx became an officially recognized Super Group in 1953, the hero Vambrace made a pledge. 'Dark Astoria will be restored to its natural state,' he said. 'The Freedom Phalanx is commited to saving every part of Paragon City, even those that may seem lost. " -Quote on one of the historical plaques in Dark Astoria So, Astoria became Dark Astoria before 1953, but her family's got a place in downtown Astoria? Ooookay. . . --Eabrace 19:09, 13 September 2007 (EDT) : I noticed this as well, but there are other timeline problems as well. (Spanky Rabinowitz growing up on Talos Island in 1878 which wasn't formed until the 1960's). - Snorii 09:52, 14 September 2007 (EDT) : Hi! : It's not the first time someone mentions this. I remember having a pretty entertaining debate in the official forums because of this very issue some time ago. : Well, if I remember correctly, a mission mentions that the Banished Pantheon took over the zone shortly after the Rikti War (I think it's the Dark Astoria briefing, but I'm not sure right now). Besides, if you visit Dark Astoria you'll see Crey billboards (Crey was founded in the early 90s) as well as a memorial tomb honoring those who fell in the Rikti War. Obviuosly this could not be done if the place was haunted since the 50s. : My theory is that Dark Astoria was haunted once in the 50s by some villain and it is being haunted now by the BP. Certainly the Ley Lines and Nodes in the zone seem to make it appealing for any villains with mystic background. : Opinions, ideas, theories? :--Yakovlev 09:57, 14 September 2007 (EDT) :: Well, I'd be perfectly willing to explain it as Infernia being pretty stupid. I mean, she clearly is. --User:TA Honoree Unstoppable I'd like to organise some data collection on the Honorees Unstoppable. There are multiple reports of him being possible, or 'jerk mode' where he is to hard without enough -regen. Part of this may be team make up, but there may be a hard to pin down bug. Best way to pin down a bug is to collect the data. Catwhoorg 08:33, 17 September 2007 (EDT) 9/15 with Catwhoorg *Lethal - 100% resisted *Smashing -100% resisted *Cold - 100% resisted *Energy - 100% resisted *Negative energy - did damage *Fire - not tested *Toxic - not tested *Psi - not tested 11/4 with Fiery Red *Lethal - 100% resisted *Smashing -100% resisted *Cold - 100% resisted *Energy - not tested *Negative energy - not tested *Fire - did damage *Toxic - not tested *Psi - not tested 11/11 with Doc Pinewood *Lethal - 100% resisted *Smashing -100% resisted *Cold - 100% resisted *Energy - did Damage *Negative energy - did damage *Fire - not tested *Toxic - not tested *Psi - not tested 04/16 with BustermanZero *Lethal - 100% resisted *Smashing -100% resisted *Cold - 100% resisted *Energy - 100% resisted *Negative energy - not tested *Fire - 100% resisted *Toxic - not tested *Psi - not tested Honoree attacks During one recent run of the Lady Grey Task Force, I was trying to see if the Honoree did have a psi attack. However, in addition to his psi attack (Mental Blast, if I recall correct), he also had a red coloured Power Bolt of some sort. o_o If anyone could gather some like-minded people and do the Lady Grey TF, and try to bait Honoree into firing as many ranged attacks as possible, along with his melee attacks, maybe we could update his profile a bit more. :D Sera404 12:06, 17 September 2007 (EDT) Riders Screenshot Just a shout-out to whoever took the Riders screenshot. Nice job. It's eerie and atmospheric.--GreyDog 12:37, 8 October 2007 (EDT) :Thanks. I tend to take a lot of screenshots, and that one stood out. :) The hard part is to hurry and get a screenshot like that on a task force since everyone is usually full steam ahead. We lost a few heroes just before that and I had a chance to sneak up to this group and get a picture while everyone was waiting for the others to get back from the hospital. 13:24, 8 October 2007 (EDT)